


The Wedding Dress Game

by paynesgrey



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Some Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Haruhi agrees to one of the twins' schemes and they make it impossible for her to escape.





	The Wedding Dress Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my A-Z meme for "G - Games, Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru" for [](http://prpl-pen.livejournal.com/profile)[prpl_pen](http://prpl-pen.livejournal.com/).

"I don't see the point of this," Haruhi complained. She struggled lightly under the restraints as Hikaru and Kaoru pinned her down. She met Hikaru's eyes as Kaoru made a point not to look at her, and she glowered. "Aren't you being excessive?"  
Hikaru grinned widely at her. "Relax, Haruhi. This was the only way you'd cooperate." He winked at her. "Just think of it as a game, if that'll make you feel better."

Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh. "You didn't have to tie me up."

"Ah, when you see what our mother has designed, you will understand the reason for our restraints," Kaoru said sheepishly, but he still did not look at her. When Hikaru made his last measurements, he bounced away jubilantly toward the box they brought in today, which held inside a new design by their mother.

Haruhi had begrudgingly agreed to try on the clothes, for Kaoru had earnestly convinced her that their mother had no model small enough to fit them. Haruhi was elected the perfect guinea pig to try on the new design. Promptly after agreeing to help out her two mischievous friends, both twins bounced on Haruhi, measuring and pawing her to the point of pinning her down on the Music Room's hard floor. She humored them for awhile, but the more they touched her, the more uncomfortable Haruhi became at their closeness. Several times she saw Hikaru looking at her, his smile disappearing shortly as he looked deeply into her eyes.

Haruhi frowned. She supposed that whatever involved the twins, the design had to be odious if they felt the need to restrain Haruhi to keep her from bolting the moment she laid eyes on the clothes she’d be wearing. Haruhi imagined it was a girly dress (not her favorite, of course) and if she knew any better by the anxiety in Kaoru's face, it had to have a lot of frills, and probably pink too.

When Hikaru returned, Haruhi could feel the blood drain from her face as she set her eyes upon the dress. Instinctively, she struggled against the restraints, and she saw Kaoru's knowing smile. She had to give them credit for at least being prepared for her reaction.

"A wedding dress," she said deadpan, but it was more of a rise in tone as she started to freak out. "You want me to try on a pink wedding dress?" She had to admit, if her hands were free, she really would try to escape now. "I'm not wearing that."

"Oh, Haruhi, you already agreed," Hikaru said. "It's not polite to go back on your word." Haruhi glared at him.

"You can't undress me! It's not proper! I won't allow it," she said panicking.

Both twins blushed but kept their wry grins in place. "Don't worry. Mei is coming. She agreed to help us too. We'll do the last measurements and wait until she gets here," Hikaru explained, and Haruhi narrowed her eyes.

"You bribed Mei!" she accused.

"It was easy," Kaoru said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Three free weeks at the tanning salon and she was more than persuasive."

"Damn it! That's her weakness. I suppose you promised her food too," Haruhi said, suddenly feeling more and more defeated. Kaoru and Hikaru's grins couldn't have been brighter.

Suddenly, Haruhi started as the door handle began to move. She froze. She really didn't want anyone to see her like this, tied down to a couple chairs as the twins loomed over her. What will people think? Her face suddenly felt really hot.

"Ah, that must be Mei now!" Kaoru jumped up, and as he walked toward the door, Tamaki burst in with Mei behind him.

"Hello, Haruhi, I found Mei waiting outside!" As soon as his outburst was over, Tamaki looked at the scene before him and stopped cold. Hikaru was still holding the wedding dress in his hands, and Haruhi was still, well - she was still tied up and lying on the floor. Kaoru seemed amused at an impending stormy onslaught of misunderstandings.

"What have you _done_ to my Haruhi?" His voice echoed throughout the room, and Kaoru was ready to soothe him. However, Hikaru had other plans, and decided to play on Tono's insecurities rather than explain a simple reason for Haruhi's state.

"Oh ho, is our face red," Hikaru teased. "We were only expecting Mei, not you Tono. You see…" And Hikaru held up the wedding dress. "My brother and I were helping Haruhi change into her new wedding dress that our mother designed especially for her. Now you've come in here and ruined our surprise."

Tamaki looked back and forth to Mei and Hikaru; Mei seemed rather annoyed by the situation, and Hikaru was ready to explode with satisfaction.

"Wedding dress?" He looked at Hikaru, and then he turned his head to Mei. "Surprise?"

"Uh, you see," Kaoru tried to explain, but his brother interrupted.

"Well, yes. Naturally our family is ready to welcome Haruhi into ours, so our mother thought it wise to design her future daughter in-law a dress." Tamaki gaped as Hikaru tapped his chin. "Now which one of us that Haruhi will choose is another matter. Oh well, as long as we're prepared."

"Senpai!" Haruhi said, still struggling with her restraints. Wow, the twins really tied her up _well_. She watched as Tamaki's face sunk in. His face turned so white and frozen; if she didn't know any better, she'd guessed he'd had a heart attack right there. _Oh dear,_ she thought with a sigh. The twins snickered happily beside her.

Before she could speak any more, Hikaru clamped a hand over her mouth, and once again she gave in to defeat. She wondered if it was even worth trying to tell Tamaki the truth of the situation if she could. By the way he turned over and collapsed onto the floor, she didn't think he was in the present capacity to listen to her anyway.

END  



End file.
